


Salubrious Krakatoa Jamboree

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015





	Salubrious Krakatoa Jamboree

Salubrious Krakatoa Jamboree

Jaguar Kowalski and his yttrium boa  
saw a big pile of sex at the centre  
apartment in Kowloon from which emerged greatness  
in the form of a compendium for which  
purpose we might well say's a mass of jam filled with  
tapeworms or - or maybe something else that's long,  
hungry, and goes inside you to make babies.  
The oral flow of sauerkraut from the many people  
covered the book, which made Kowalski queasy.  
Then the sex erupted just like the great mount  
Krakatoa and the heat made the snake transform  
into yttirum nitride and no more a snake.  
Sexual semiconductor to make us  
gasp in awe orgasmic. This is our new god -  
electronic, reified, passionate goddess.


End file.
